Merry Yuletude Elsa
by roseredsdesire
Summary: Its the 'first time in forever' that Yule has been celebrated in Arendelle. Now a very excited princess, Anna can't wait to share this special holiday with her sister. To finally show her how she feels. Will Elsa love her back? Just a sweet but very spicy;) *ONESHOT* but with a potential to be a series. *ELSANNA*


"_Oh, every time that I'm around you_

_Oh, I'm on fire when we touch_

_Oh, when I hold you' girl 'you know_

_I can't get close enough_

_Yes i want you." _

_-Faith Hill_

_**Greetings and Merry Yule everyone :)-I'm so delighted to be sharing this little Christmas one shot with you, dear reader. Oh but wait, before saying more-be prepared this is an Elsanna story. Inspired by a friend-I wrote this for her and everyone else including myself who enjoys the idea of Elsa and Anna as more then just friends *hehe*-but it this isn't your style-well you know what to do. **_

_**However if this relationship captivates you as much as it does me well *grins* please read on. I hope you'll love my very first Elsanna story-first of many. Now that we've gone our house keeping *smiles* a few things you should know-I've tweaked a few things in Frozen to fit the manner in which I've written Elsa and Anna. It'll make sense as you go along. Oh and the song Anna sings is an excerpt from The Good Christians all Rejoice. As always I don't own Frozen-although I truly wish I did. **_

* * *

**Some Key Terms for our story **

**Yule** \- originally a pagan holiday now celebrated in Arendelle-even though I know in the movie the kingdom is catholic. I want the reader to understand that Elsa and Anna-understand the pagan undertones of this holiday-they've been well read ;)

**Wassailing**\- the practice of going door to door singing carols and spreading; love, warmth and good will to all.

**Freyr and Freyja** \- nordic brother and sister gods-who fell in love so yes, incest. In this story however for our purposes they're written as sisters-

* * *

**Merry Yuletide Elsa**

"It's Yuletide" Anna squealed as she ran through the castle-"Today is Yule! It's our first Yule!" She couldn't stop herself from rushing all over the palace. She hadn't stopped for more than a snack in the kitchen earlier. Her desire was to see all the decorations and her pure delight couldn't be dimmed. Soon the guests would be arriving soon she'd be getting ready-because it was Yule.

Flying around the palace hadn't gone unnoticed - of course she was a princess. Everything she did was commented on and this was very much the case today. As she'd gotten an ear full in every room she entered and left.

"A princess of Arendelle shouldn't be running in the halls." She'd laughed it off-the stricter servants were so old they didn't know the meaning of fun. Obviously didn't know the meaning of Yule-that it was day to be wassailing.

Her delight, however, became infectious-even if it was a bit of destructive. As she knocked into, tripped over or fill into everyone all over the castle, that December morning.

"Princess Anna don't run"-She'd heard the whispered complainants but didn't care.

Anna just smiled at their words-nothing would ruin her good mood on Yule. Joyfully she'd go on singing to everyone she'd see "rejoice with heart and soul and voice now ye hear of endless bliss." Then even the most complaining of the servants would smile at her joy and shake their heads.

Then they'd cluck amongst themselves, chuckling-"The princess of Arendelle-is liken to a bird who will always strive to touch the sky." No one could ever stay displeased with Anna she was too much a ray of light.

On she went down the halls and up the stairs greeting everyone with a happy song and a 'Merry Yule.'

"Have you seen the Queen, Elsa?" Anna stopped to ask Gerda-when she'd tripped into her and wished her a Merry Yule.

"The Queen is in the library I believe your highness" she'd said pleasantly. "Shall I tell her you're looking for her?"

"No Gerda, that won't be necessary but thank you."

She'd thanked Gerda and decided to make a conscious effort to avoid the library. She'd continued her run through the castle-taking care to leave the library off her list of places to visit.

No-simply nothing could stop her from being happy or showing her sheer delight on everyone-not even the reason she wouldn't go to the library.

Tonight would be the best of her life-at the Yule ball. Only a few hours away-all too soon she'd have to hurry to be ready. She couldn't wait-she made big plans-that included her sister-but that wasn't why she was avoiding Elsa.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks at what she was planning. Could she truly be this brave-so honest-bold. When she'd hidden this for so many months-since summer.

**_I marched up a mountain to rescue my sister and that didn't scare me-but telling Elsa how I feel-_**

That scared Anna-the prospect of having to keep her promise; no more secrets-was terrifying. She'd been keeping a big secret and it was one that she couldn't anymore. One, Elsa had to hear from her before someone else realized the truth. She couldn't hide these feelings forever.

**_Later I'll worry about about my feelings for my sister-later-meaning tonight._**

Tonight-she'd promised herself that there'd be no more concealing the truth. She'd sweep Elsa off her feet-wow her in her elegant perfect emerald gown. She'd curtsy, deeply and smile up at her sister with big blue eyes. She'd give off the perfect act of innocence and ask her to dance. She wouldn't take no for an answer-She'd dance the night away making sure that Elsa was in her arms at least once- she'd have the best Yule ever.

**_What's gotten into you Anna-just stick with with the plan don't get sidetracked just be brave-get Elsa alone-forget dancing with her-_**

She was so lost in thought that she almost overlooked the smell of _chocolate_! Oh yes there it was-tantalizing, demanding -the "stop everything and eat me" smell.

So she tried to stop-but since the floor had been freshly waxed for Yule she couldn't -**_Oh my gosh_-**

She slid the entire length of the hallway surprisingly she didn't crash or fall. She just skated as though on ice across the floor. At the entrance into the next room she stopped to sniff the air and smiled happily.

Her favorite treat-it didn't matter the form whenever there was chocolate involved -it could never be enough. Actually wait-there was only one thing Anna liked more the chocolate-and that was-**_Elsa._**

Elsa-her prefect beautiful sister-with the long lashes imaginable. When she looked down they hid the most magical eyes- azure, a pure radiant blue. Oh and her hair! Anna knew it wasn't really snow white-it hardly seemed true though. When everything about Elsa was exotic, so elegant, magical and unconditionally sensual. **_Stop it Anna-she's your sister-_**

Her full lips, a deep garnet against her fair skin-that crooked-smile she always wore-now. As Elsa was playful once more and always delighted in new games to keep Anna breathless and hungry-to just kiss her-taste- **_Stop you're getting carried away Anna-_**

A feverish blush spread across her cheeks as her stomach was in tight knots. Just at the thought she'd just imagined-that Elsa must taste better than chocolate.** _No Anna focus on the chocolate-_**

Chocolate -an acceptable temptation and Anna knew so she hurriedly followed the smell-running faster trying to escape her thoughts. Anything to get her mind-Elsa.

Soon she found her way into the balcony above one of the grander ballrooms-off to her left the spiral staircase-the Gand Staircase. She couldn't help notice the snow falling lazily passed the windows-a picture of beauty-but it was the tree. This captivated Anna like nothing else- the millions of candles that would be ablaze soon. When the servants would light them at nightfall. Even now the sparkling ornaments shown with their own magic light. _Oh-_

Now she saw it-the chocolate-a servant was bringing it on a silver plater. Her mouth began to water-

Jumping onto the banister, she slid the entire way down giggling in delight scaring the servant at her perfect dismount.

"Princess Anna!" He yelped "What-oh-you shouldn't!"

"A princess -" she said in a mock and perfect imitation of haughtiness "can do whatever she wants!"

"Yes your highness" the servant said begrudgingly. "I shouldn't have-"

"Never mind" Anna laughed breaking the spell "I'd like-please may I have some of this chocolate?" She gave the servant her pleading eyes-the ones that always worked on Elsa. "Please-"she drew it out with a little hiss for good measure.

Now the man's lips cracked into a smile. No one could say no to the princess of Arendelle. He chuckled at her antics-since her birth she'd gave life to this castle. How could you say no and not give her the chocolate?

"Yes, of course your highness" he said giving off the impression of resistance playing along with her. "Just don't eat too much you'll spoil your appetite for the ball."

He knew fully there was more than enough chocolate for the ball and for their princess.

Anna giggled and took only a handful-she actually did resist the temptation better than anyone knew.

"Thank you and Merry Yule-good sir" she chirped dancing away into the ball room to watch the snow and see the tree.

**_What a perfect day to build a snowman._ **She thought wistfully-**_if only I didn't have so much wassailing still to do-I still must go to Kristof and Sven's-_**

A blush rose on her cheeks at all the lies she had ever told to herself. She'd refused to see her sister all morning-afraid she'd back out of her plan. She certainly wasn't going to start now-after all her hard work talking herself into it.

So she stuffed the chocolate into her mouth instead and let the feeling of happiness wash over at the taste. As the excitement built in her heart at the prospect of the ball. "Soon I'll be dancing through the night-" she whispered to the empty room.

She was in awe of the perfect Yuletide tree-soon they'd light it and a million lights would sparkle across the ballroom.

A bit light headed and giddy from chocolate and her own excitement and nervous. She let herself skipped through the ballroom-twirling and spinning -it was Yuletide! She wished not for the first time that the grand ballroom-had ice floor. So she could skate tonight with Elsa-as they often did.

"But it's possible at Yule!"-squealed in delight.** _Maybe I'll ask Elsa to freeze a part of the room._**

Anna couldn't keep it in anymore-as her voice rang clear and bell like. Turning into song as it had before the coronation. "Our first Yule-in the first time in forever!"

It was joyful and triumphant and it carried into the balcony and the top of the grand spiral stairs. Where Elsa the Queen of Arendelle was smiling as she quietly watched the happiness of her sister.

More than anything she wished to be down there-but it wasn't proper for the Queen of the beautiful kingdom to be nestled below the snow caped mountains to be dancing across the ballroom to no music.

No she'd just have to wait till tonight as Anna had song -it truly was their first real Yule in forever. She chuckled thinking to another time she'd heard Anna singing-on her coronation day-an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks at the thought. How scared and unhappy she'd been that day. How everything had changed in just a few months.

"Your highness" Kai said surprising the Queen-who dropped her cup of tea. The sound was deafening in the emptiness and Elsa's color drained from her face. Terror filled eyes looked down to see if Anna would notice-but she'd danced out of the room.** _Thank the goddess._**

"I'm sorry my queen" Kai said apologetically "Shall I get you another tea?"

"Oh-err-no Kai-that's fine" Elsa stuttered utterly embarrassed.

"Oh okay then" Kai said nervously- -"Well I'd merely come to find you to advise you-it's nearly time for the ball. Gerda asked for you -she said it's time to get ready." He said quickly "And now I've got to get the princess because she needs to get ready too."

He bowed to Elsa and took his leave-rushing over down the staircase after her sister. Good luck with that Kai -Elsa thought giggling a little. No one can corral my sister. Picking up her skirts she hurried back to her chambers to meet Gerda.

* * *

"You look gorgeous my queen" Gerda said smiling at Elsa. "You'll be the bell of the ball tonight-on this most magical, wonderful night of the year." She clapped her hands together with glee. "Oh won't Princess Anna love it-you know she's wearing emerald tonight, yes?"

Elsa's cheeks redden at the comments and realization that soon she'd see her sister. How could she hide-how she felt. When her sister was going to be dressed in the color that brought out her turquoise eyes. She felt dizzy with the realization and the achy need that burned at her core with desire. If she didn't stop she'd have to release the need-**_focus Elsa-conceal, don't feel-_**

"My queen, are you okay?" Gerda asked worriedly "Your cheeks are so flushed."

"Yes-I'm just nervous it's all -it's the first Yule Ball-and the first party since the disaster coronation." This part she whispered a little softer so that Gerda had to lean in closer and she nodded with understanding.

"Ah-but Queen Elsa everything will be fine. Now you have control of your powers. Enjoy tonight-relax it's a ball-dance and feast-it's Yule." She gave Elsa a reassuring pat on her ungloved hand and curtsied. "Now I'll go get Princess Anna-hurry my queen the ball is about to begin." Quickly leaving Elsa to her thoughts and worries as she closed the door behind her and headed to the grand ballroom.

**_Conceal, don't feel-_**

* * *

Anna watched the dancers below circling ballroom -to a full orchestra. She tapped her foot impatiently -where was Elsa. Where was her sister-even she who normally was late to everything was on time. She looked at the tree now all aglow with a million candles and even that didn't sooth her.

She thought back to earlier-Kai had caught up with her in the portrait room as she'd been wishing 'Joan, a Merry Yule.' He'd insisted she go change right away and she'd done it. Gerda had helped her dress and told her she'd already gotten her sister ready so where was she? What was taking her so long?

"Now presenting Queen Elsa" Kai said to the trumpets at the top of the grand stairs- "Our beloved queen of Arendelle."

**_Finally -_**

Anna watched as her sister descended the stairs as her breath caught in her throat. _Oh my goddess-_

Elsa was dressed in a white gown the color of ice and snow-it caught each ray of light from the candles. There was a hush-as she gracefully walked across the ballroom to her seat on her thrown. Her perfect tresses swept up in a beautiful bread that gave the impression of a crown. Lost within a sea of woven snowflake diamonds-below a silver circlet with the blue snowflakes encrusted within.

Never before had Anna seen Elsa look more beautiful and that was saying something-since her ice dress was spectacular in of itself. **_Oh wow-_**

"And-now our Princess Anna-beloved sister to the queen."

**_Oh oops that's me_**-Anna thought as she raced to the top of the steps-steadying herself. Kai gave her a knowing look and smiled.

As gracefully as she could, Anna walked down the stairs as the trumpets hailed her entrance.** _Oh goddess don't trip-_**

Elsa watched as though detached from her body-never had Ann been more breathtaking_-oh goddess-oh my_-Her mind filled with desire ridden thoughts as her heart picked up tempo. Here was her baby sister-Anna dressed in a floor length emerald gown that showed all her perfect curves; Elsa felt a little faint. She gripped the arms of the thrown and blushed furiously trying to control her lust. _Conceal, don't feel-oh goddess-don't let them see-_

**_Walk slowly don't run-be graceful don't fall-show Elsa you're more than an awkward little sister_**-Anna thought feverishly.

**_She's so beautiful my Anna-_**

The dancing had stopped through the music had continued while all of Arendelle waited in a hushed, delighted silence. This was the first time many of them had seen the two together since the coronation after what would happen.

**_Curtsy-damn it Anna-don't fall-_**

Slowly, gracefully even Anna who had practiced in her room for days- dipped into a curtsy in front of the Queen Elsa.

Whose gasp mirrored that of the rest of the guest. **_She just curtsied my little sister is showing sovereignty to me?_**

"Queen- Elsa" Anna said smiling -blushing torridly under her sister's scrutiny.

**_Oh just do it, be brave Anna-_**

"Merry Yule my dearest sister-my beloved queen-" she said happily. "I know my darling sister queen rarely will dance-but-I ask you to dance-in the celebration of-" here she lowered her voice so only Elsa could hear- "Freyr and Freyja" she whispered. She looked up into Elsa's azure eyes-to judge if there was any fear-there wasn't. **_Thank the goddess-_**

Now Anna's voice got stronger and more brave as she said so all could hear "On this blessed Yule."

**_Oh okay-now wait for her answer-_**

Elsa gasped-her heart alight with passion- longing lust-_**conceal, don't feel-it doesn't have to mean-what you think. But what else could she mean-she just asked you to dance in the name of the gods Freyr and Freyja. The two pagans who were sisters-oh yes and in love-**_

**_Oh goddess I hope no one heard what she said! -She did whisper I mean not many of our subjects even knew who Freyr and Freyja were anyway-or the pagan component of Yule._** Elsa knew she was probably safe-though she'd thought if only she knew these sisters.

Her secret and pure justification of the love she had for her own dear Anna. But how had Anna known-had she read the books too? Oh course she must have-didn't this mean Anna loved her too? The only way to know was to dance-**_I'll do it but after one song she's getting a good talking too-_**

"Yes princess" Elsa said softly, smiling at her baby sister-crossing to take her hand "I'll dance with you-since you asked so nicely."

She wasn't sure if it was acceptable-or how her subjects would feel-or think- but as queen she'd do what she desired. Hadn't she done something similar when she'd taken Anna ice skating. On the day she'd lifted the snow from Arendelle. In front of half the court she'd held Anna's hand and wrapped her close so she didn't fall. Now this was different -**_you know why-_**

Even so she didn't care and she turned to the orchestra clapping her hands "I'd like to hear a Yule Waltz." No sooner had she asked but did-they begin to play.

Elsa may have been asked but she took charge and led Anna to the center of the floor. Then she took her sister in her arms and smiled down at her.

"You're so beautiful Anna" she whispered "Now in front of half of Arendelle-I hope you're ready-!" Playfully she whirled her sister down the ballroom as she'd always wished she might.

She'd never danced in this way; that she hadn't daydreamed of it often-as she turned them dipping her down gently and up again. Just as she'd seen her father and mother dance-at all the Yule dances she remembered from childhood. Maybe being the center of attention wasn't so bad. Now using her magic she lifted her sister off the floor into the air.

Anna giggled and squealed in joy as she blushed looking down at Elsa. She'd never imagined it could feel this amazing in Elsa's arms. Sweeping down then again into the arms of her love, she was flying-around the tree-would she ever touch the ground again?

Around her, she now noticed other guests dancing to-following her sister's lead. Around the tree they spun-as the tempo picked up and Anna thought she'd faint. Elsa was dancing in such a magical way she was sure she'd swooned.

Everything was spinning by so fast-though the only thing she saw was Elsa who was laughing in delight-her cheeks betraying a blush. Her eyes filled with something Anna couldn't have imagined-until she named it -** _oh goddess-was that lust. _**

**_I can't believe I'm holding Anna she's so perfect, so amazing-innocent and adorable._**

Anna watched every expression as it shown flying to the light of the candles of the tree. To Anna-Elsa had never looked so gorgeous, so tempting **_so damn kissable-stop be rational-Anna you can't, not here-_**

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind-did the song end. Now Elsa was leading her from the dance floor. She wasn't stopping-_where-_

Elsa knew it was rude-but she wouldn't stop-she was taking Anna anywhere private -away from the eyes of her subjects. She needed to know once and for all-

Gerda and Kai watched chuckling as the queen dragged the princess out of grand ballroom. Neither knew what the girls were up to-but maybe they'd planned a surprise? Not that it mattered the party was in full swing with or without their royal highnesses.

* * *

"ANNA!" Elsa said as soon as she was out of ear shot "What the-why would you-in the name of Freyr and Freyja?"

Anna looked down wringing her hands, Elsa had dragged her into the library. "I-I-I" she couldn't get it out-her voice was getting lost in her throat.

Elsa's expression softened "Anna-I am not mad I'm just confused."

"I-just-I had-I couldn't-I didn't-I promised" the last part came with a flood of tears.

"Oh no Anna-oh goddess-don't cry-darling please Snowflake don't cry!" She held Anna in her arms and soothed her-she'd never forgive herself for scaring her Anna.

"I broke a promise" Anna said whispered through a fresh current of tears.

"You did what-"

"We said no more s-s-s-ec-rets" Anna hiccuped "But I haven't been truthful."

"Oh Snowflake" Elsa said using the pet name she often used for Anna. "I-I-mmmm-I haven't been too honest either."

Anna stopped crying and frowned "Wait what?"

Elsa sighed and sat heavy into one of the big wing back chairs. "I haven't been entirely honest with you either Anna. I asked that promise-before I-before my." She sighed again "Oh forgive me Anna-I know it's wrong but I thought-by what you said that maybe you felt-as I do." She took a deep breath and looked at her sister defeated "That maybe you're in love-with"

Whatever Elsa had meant to say Anna didn't let her-she didn't need to hear. She knew all-in one moment everything looked different-she saw Elsa -like really saw her. So before she could stop herself she jumped into her arms and pressed her lips to her sister's.

**_Oh my goddess Anna is kissing me-_**

She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and kissed her softly-teasingly, curiously-acting upon the desires she'd hidden since summer.

Anna found her sister's body-melded to hers reacting without a second thought, she didn't hesitate-she could feel her sister kissing her back passionately. It filled her with such a wanton desire that it hotly licked at her core and she moaned into the kiss.

Elsa could almost smell her sister's desire-the heady aroma of lust. "Oh-Anna-I-" _get a hold of yourself Elsa-_

She tried to swim back across the tide of demanding need-but there was the familiar wetness between her legs soaking her undergarments. She was lost to Anna-she couldn't conceal anything-anymore.

A deep moan broke from her mouth and Anna thrilled to hear it-pushing her body harder against her sister. Trying to draw every bit of Elsa into her-biting her sister's lip teasingly. Completely lost to the desire, Elsa opened her mouth and let Anna in. She let her sister explore -as her mind took this oral fixation to other places she'd much rather kiss. **_God-oh-mmmm..._**

She couldn't focus her drive. Elsa knew this couldn't happen not here. Not in the library and she groaned knowing she'd have to stop. She broke the kiss-

"No Elsa-don't" Anna pleaded.

"I'm not Snowflake'' Elsa said licking her lips languidly "I'm only moving us-oh goddess-hurry sweet dream of mine." She took Anna's hands and she ran out of the library along the hallway toward whomever's room was closer.

* * *

"Stop" Elsa commanded when they'd reached Anna's room, of course, they'd get here first-from the direction of the library-thankfully they'd met no one. Everyone was in the ballroom-still dancing she hoped they wouldn't be missed. It wasn't to be helped though-

Anna fumbled with the door as Elsa reached past pushing the door open. She picked her sister up and together they fell onto the bed. Their ball gowns billowing out around them-

No sooner than Anna rolled on top of her sister and captured Elsa's lips in another searing, mind scorching kiss. Her hands were in her sister's hair-she couldn't breath anything but her Elsa. She wasn't stopping, nothing-could stop her desire. She wanted every bit of Elsa-now! She'd waited too long. "I want you" Anna blushed at her forwardness stopping the kiss.

She looked down at Elsa's lustful but loving eyes as a blush spread across her cheeks. Elsa could only smile and a soft laugh escaped.

"Oh sweet Anna-I want you too-I love you." Elsa said through tears that turned to ice on her cheeks. "I've never loved anyone as much-if you'll have me-I'll never have another."

Anna's lips formed a perfect gleeful smile "Oh Elsa -" she said softly "I'd never ever-want another -only you always and forever." She leaned down then and kissed her sister softly conveying every bit of trust and promise she could. "I've loved-since before I knew."

A blushing Elsa sat up with Anna's help-from the weight of the dress. Once she was standing she pulled at the dress and coyly looked at her sister. "You want to help me out of this?"

Anna only giggled shyly "Mmmhmmm-if you'll help me out of mine."

"Oh course Snowflake." Elsa whispered.

As the two girls found the buttons to each other's dresses and gratefully unlocked and wiggled out blushing furiously. Standing only in their undergarments, Anna noticed it was very dark as the moon now disappeared behind a cloud. She struck a candle and watched as her sister shyly moved from one foot to the other. She was so gorgeous, so angelic in the light of the candle and she gasped in wonder.

There in her eyes was a deep cloudy desire and it rendered Anna mute-unable to think or say a thing. She just wanted to reach out and to touch her sister-be brave and act the fantasy she knew they both wanted but now-here in her room, she was too shy to even move.

Elsa saw how unsure her sister was and closed the distance and kissed her softly "Snowflake no pressure we don't have to-if you're not-"

"No-Elsa-my goddess I want you so damn badly." Again she blushed at her forcefulness and again Elsa chuckled.

"Lay down then Anna-close your eyes-" Elsa said lovingly as her sister did as she was told.

Laying on her bed in her undergarments she felt Elsa climb onto her gently-as then Elsa kissed her. A kiss unlike the others, still full of desire-but now Anna felt something else-love.

Elsa had her hands in her hair and slowly she bit her lip and Anna freely opened her mouth once more as their tongues fought playfully in a new game.

Then Elsa ground her hips down on Anna gasping hotly and wrapped her legs around her sister's.

A surprised moan returned the wetness between both girls legs. Elsa could feel it pooling and dripping litigiously-down her legs.

Anna-was gasping, her breathing getting heavy-as her own desire filled the room-so that Elsa could taste it. It drove her mad-as Anna ground her own hips urgently against her own.

"Oh goddess-uh-ohhh." Elsa muttered-

"Elsa-oh-please can't we-I can't-get this off of me?!" Anna stuttered in her frustration to get her undergarment off.

Elsa couldn't control her desire and she tore the dress over Anna's head and that was followed by her own that lay forgotten on the floor. Now Elsa could see Anna's perfect body below her's see her wetness in the light. **_No now I've never seen anything as beautiful-_**

She dipped her head to capture one of Anna's perfect nipples-delighting in the scream Anna gave. She licked and spun her tongue around it while her other hand rubbing the other nipple to hardness. Causing Anna to buck her hips back into Elsa's and moan hotly-her eyes completely closed-in ecstasy.

"Oh E-l-s-a, don't stop." Anna pleaded through her desire haze-

"I'm not Snowflake" Elsa said returning to love the other nipple with her tongue getting another moan from her sister.

Unable to stop herself-Elsa let her drift further down Anna to pet-the wet curls that so demanded her fingers.

Anna-whimpered and panted-her eyes fluttered as her sister touched her. She could feel her sister's finger tangling with the wetness she'd caused. Then she stopped and pulled away from her prize and looked down at Anna.

"No don't-"

"Anna-"

"I don't want you to stop."

"Are you sure?-Snowflake, it might hurt."

"No take it Elsa-oh goddess-just-please god."

Assured enough-Elsa drove her finger into Anna swiftly and the gasp and hitch of breath she heard caused her excitement to build more but she beat it back. The slink she built felt amazing, Anna was perfect inside but this wasn't enough. She pulled away to a protesting Anna-

"No you promised-you wouldn't-"

"I'm not hush-"

Now she completely climbed off her sister and gently pushed her up the bed. And then she found the thing she'd wanted for so long much to the gasps of Anna. Her sister was delicious, better than she'd imagined-no wasting time. She pushing her tongue into her and started licking everything she could-as Anna whimpered softly, surprised and the need building beyond her control. She had lost all sense of control and with her fingers and her tongue she would have her Anna. She could feel the result as Anna tightened around her and the liquid got sweeter in her mouth-like honey. She was delirious as Anna screamed "Oh-ohh-ELSA!"

Like magic it only turned her on even more-fanned the flames to a burning at Elsa's core. Sending a delicious pain-she knew she was coming too**-_noo goddess not yet-focus-_**

So she licked her sister harder-only causing her sister's scream to intensify as she came breathlessly-into Elsa's mouth-much to her delight-and so feasted.

"Elsa-" A shy Anna said softly "I want-can I-I bet your better than chocolate!"

Elsa's couldn't believe what her innocent sister had said-well her not so innocent sister.

"Please Elsa-I want you." Anna said softly as she sat up, her turquoise eyes full of a new kind of desire. All Elsa could do was gulp and nod-she was speechless.

The wetness was getting unbearable anyway and Anna knowingly smiled.

"Now you lay down Elsa-" Anna purred. Elsa climbed back onto the bed as her sister had said to do and Anna wasted no time. She did everything that Elsa had done but with more skill than she thought she had.

Elsa's eyes closed-her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe her baby sister was capable- "Oh-yes just-no Anna-do it please I can't!" There she knew she couldn't hold it anymore-but Anna got there first. Unabashedly she put her finger into the sister and delighted in the response as her sister ground down. Pumping her good and fast she watched every beautiful expression play across Elsa's face. **_She's gorgeous-and she's mine!_**

"Oh Anna" Elsa breathed languidly biting at her lip as her eyes fluttered.

_No delays_-Anna thought as she kissed her sister's secret place for the first time. Feather soft butterfly kisses that elicited gasps and moans deliciously from her queen. She was passionately excited as she licked her everywhere-and the result was better than chocolate, not that she'd doubted it. Pouring not quick enough for Anna who licked and licked, she couldn't stop-she'd never stop-until she heard her sister scream at release.

Just the thought sent Anna into ecstasy-she moaned again and this was too much for Elsa. The pain washed through her-hot and stinging to her core that her sister was licking feverishly.

"Oh-Oo-OoOhhhhhh Annnnna!" Elsa screamed in her release as at last she was satisfied.

_Yesss! There it is_-Anna knew and she playfully delighted in everything. The tightness that was quickly diminishing and the taste that poured down her throat hot and heavenly.

Anna climbed up next to her sister and kissed her again softly. As she opened her eyes and looked lazily up and dreamily smiled. "Goddess Anna-I've never imagined-" but she was too tired to admit the rest. Her eyes closed and she reached for Anna.

Anna couldn't help laughing- she'd tired Elsa out. She snuggled up next to her and watched-the Northern Lights blaze through the night sky from her window. **_The sky's awake-so I'm awake_** Anna giggled to herself.

"Merry Yule Elsa" Anna whispered to her sleeping sister "I love you-we'll have more fun tomorrow-" she winked "I promise." **_Plan accomplished-_**

She then too fell asleep to her sister's soft breathing-**_best Yule ever-for the first time in forever :)_**


End file.
